


Yasad eretz al mechoneha

by KonaKona



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: David is jewish, Diarmuid is 16, M/M, The Mute is called David
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKona/pseuds/KonaKona
Summary: Wenn Diarmuid ihm in den frühen Morgenstunden mit sanfter Stimme Lieder ins Ohr flüsterte, fiel es David wieder ein; seine menschliche Verletzlichkeit.





	Yasad eretz al mechoneha

**Author's Note:**

> Yasad eretz al mechoneha = Der, welcher die Fundamente der Erde gelegt hat (aus dem Psalm 104 der Torah).  
> Der Stumme/The Mute habe ich in dieser Geschichte "David" genannt und seine Herkunft irgendwo im Heiligen Land verortet.

Er fand David auf dem Hügel im Süden von Kilmannan. Bruder Ciarán gestattete es nicht, dass er mit den anderen Brüdern im Refektorium die Speisen zu sich nahm: dies sei Ordensbrüdern vorbehalten. Also verschlang David sein Essen hier, alleine. Er blieb regungslos während Diarmuid sich neben ihm im Gras niederließ und schwer ausatmete. Erst auf dem Boden, starrte er in die Ferne. Schwere Wolken hingen am Horizont, die Luft war erdrückend. Diarmuid lehnte sich unbekümmert zurück. Seine Handflächen drückten in den Boden. „Im Endeffekt war Petrus immer noch nicht zufrieden mit dem, war wir ihm boten.“

Er spürte, wie David kurz nickte und sich erlaubte zu entspannen. „Obwohl wir uns so viel Mühe gaben...“ Diarmuid pflückte saftig grüne Grashalme aus dem Boden und zerriss diese in jeweils kleinere Stückchen. Der Saft färbte seine Finger in einem grünlichen Gelb. „Ich meine“, müßigte er, „und dann dem Kloster noch Gold spenden zu wollen...“, er schnaubte und schüttelte seinen Kopf, strich sich die Grashalmfetzen von den Händen. Er drehte sich David ganz zu, ein suchender, feuriger Blick auf dem Gesicht des Jungen. „Er weiß doch sicherlich, dass wir dieses Leben hier eben ganz genauso wollen, oder?“ David zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als würde er Skepsis andeuten wollen, hob den Kopf und blickte starr in die Ferne. „Ich schätze du hast Recht“, atmete Diarmuid resigniert aus. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Davids Schulter und schlängelte seinen eigenen Arm um Davids Ellbogen. „Bischof ist nicht gleich Mönch“, ihre Finger fügten sich ineinander, eng umschlungen. Die Stimme des Jungen wurde weicher, verletzlicher: „und Mönch nicht gleich Mensch.“

.

David hätte wissen sollen, dass Bruder Ciarán es nicht gutheißen würde. Er akzeptierte die Regeln und machte sich daran, für das Nachtlager das Armenhaus aufzusuchen. Diarmuid jedoch konnte sein sprudelndes Temperament nicht bändigen. Die Torheit der Jugend gemischt mit sensiblen Gerechtigkeitssinn. Er war nur froh darüber, dass der Junge diese Torheit nicht in so einer Weise ausleben konnte, dass es ihn das Leben kostete. Von diesen Schicksalen hatte David, bei Gott, genug gesehen. David lauschte den Stimmen Ciaráns und Diarmuids von außerhalb des Dormitoriums.

„Wieso soll er nicht hier schlafen dürfen?“

„Schluss jetzt, Novize. Hier im Kloster sind wir an die Regula gebunden, ob Bruder oder nicht.“

Es gab eine kurze Stille, die nur durch das schwere, erzürnte Atmen Diarmuids gefüllt wurde. Im inneren Auge sah er die aufmüpfigen Äuglein, die geballten Fäuste, die angespannten Muskeln in Diarmuids Kiefer.

„Aber was die Schufterei angeht, darf David alle Rechte eines vollen Bruders beanspruchen?“

Es war weder diplomatisch, noch sprach Diarmuid mit Raison. Er sprach um zu verletzen, einen Punkt ex concessis zu belegen.

„Der Stumme arbeitet für sein Obdach und die Speisung die wir ihm in Barmherzigkeit gewähren.“

Diarmuid schnaubte verärgert und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Er spottete unverhohlen: „Das harte Brot und den einen Becher verdorbenes Wasser am Tag? Gleich ob er im Sommer auf dem Feld arbeitete oder über den Winter nur im Scriptorium zusah?“

Bruder Ciarán schwieg lange. Diarmuid fluchte und stampfte davon, drückte die Tür auf. David wich der Wucht, mit welcher die Tür aufgedrückt wurde, aus und sah nur noch Diarmuids Kukulle den Gang entlang verschwinden. Bevor er hinterher eilen konnte, schritt Bruder Ciarán aus dem Dormitorium. Als er David im Schatten erkannte, senkte er mit gehobenen Augenbrauen die Lider. „Mit dieser Disziplin wird er die Profess nicht erreichen“, und zog von dannen.

.

Diarmuid wandte sich in seinem Griff wie ein Vögelchen, das entkommen wollte. David presste seine Hand gegen seinen Mund und nahm ihm jede Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Er musste das hier klarstellen. „Du... Gleiche.. anderen Mönche!“, ächzte Diarmuid atemlos und unverständlich. Feuer, Wut und Zielstrebigkeit. Er erkannte es vorher nicht, aber einmal herausgefordert kam ein Charakterzug Diarmuids zu Tage, der vor Trotz geradezu strahlte. David schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, drückte die Hand fester auf Diarmuids Mund und sank seinen Kopf, bis sich ihre Stirne berührten und sie die gleiche Luft atmeten. Wenn er sich selbst verlor, holte der Junge ihn immer so zurück. Diarmuid hörte auf sich zu wehren, wurde wie formbarer Ton in seinen Händen. Die Wärme seiner roten Wangen spürte David noch auf seiner eigenen Haut. Scham oder Peinlichkeit, die Angst entdeckt zu werden, durchschaut zu werden. David entfernte die Hand und strich mit den Fingerknöcheln über die feinen Härchen seiner Wange. So ein kleines Licht; klein und zerbrechlich und so voller Gnade. Selbst für jemanden wie ihn. Diarmuids Äuglein waren dunkel, groß und wässrig, starrten im Dunkeln zu ihm hinauf.

„Ich will dass du bei mir bist“, wimmerte er leise. Die Rüstung um seinen Kern schälte sich ab, eine längst vergessene Verletzlichkeit wurde offengelegt. Es schmerzte daran erinnert zu werden, dass er ein Mensch war und zu solch gutmütigen und zärtlichen Gefühlen fähig war. David wollte seinen Schmerz lindern.

„Bitte.“ Diarmuid schloss die Augen; sein Gesicht von seelischen Schmerz gezeichnet.

„Ich will bei dir sein.“ David schüttelte still seinen Kopf, die Augen geschlossen, Stirn gerunzelt.

Er nahm die Hand des Jungen und drückte sie fest gegen seine Brust, gegen sein pochendes Herz. Räumliche Nähe war vergänglich.

_Ich werde immer für dich da sein._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im ersten Abschnitt wird ein wahrer Vorfall erzählt, über den Bischof Petrus von Verona, der im Kloster St. Gallen unterkommt und dort angeblich nicht standesgemäß empfangen oder behandelt wird, obwohl sich die Mönche (die ja immerhin einem vita apostolica verpflichtet sind) sich alle Mühe geben. Als der werte Bischof abreist, ist er noch so dreist und schickt dem Kloster die Nachricht, dass er ihnen Gold schicken würde, damit sie ihn hoffentlich beim nächsten Mal besser behandeln.


End file.
